One Thing About Brothers
This a story about Grenny, Wolfy´s brother, when they talk about what happened in the past and Grenny does a strange invitation for Wolfy. Note: '''In this story Wolfy not is on the paw patrol yet, but it tells the actual, and if you are not understand see the other before this. '''Note: '''Wolfy cell is not a Oc, just a advice :D = One Thing About Brothers = The Reunion Wolfy: See, no problem *Wolfy cell* Wc: Yeah...it will be a problem if Marshall see you again Wolfy: Don´t worry, he won´t Wc: Tell me something, what you will do if Ryder get in danger again? Wolfy: Astrid and Angel can help him Wc: Remember what happened last time? Wolfy: Yeah Wc: Wait, someone is on our way Wolfy: Who is it? Wc: Sorry, my time with you was end, call me on your mind here 30 minutes Wolfy: My hero... Suddenly Wolfy hear a sound Wolfy: Alright, who´s there? ???: ........... Wolfy: Playing hard huh? i can do that too *close his eyes* ???: ............... Wolfy: ................. I should know.... Marshall! Marshall: *behind a bush* Wolfy: For what i knew, spy is Chase´s job, so, you can go out of there? Marshall: ........ Wolfy: Don´t want to go out of this bush? Marshall: *gulp* Wolfy: 3.......2........1..... Marshall: Wait, i´m here Wolfy: I knew it, what do you want, you shouldn´t be with the pups? Marshall: I want some answers Wolfy: So you should call Chase here Marshall: He don´t belive me, no one want to belive me Wolfy: Sorry but I have nothing to do with it Marshall: I know what i saw Wolfy: What? Marshall: somehow you helped Ryder yesterday Wolfy: No, i think you are confusing someone Marshall: Oh yeah, so how did you know my name and the others and their jobs? Wolfy: well, err...........................You guys are very popular here, everyone knows what you guys do Marshall: Come on, i know is something strange about you Wolfy: You don´t have something better to do, like help Chase with Astrid Marshall: Only the members of paw patrol know this, how did you know? Wolfy: Well..... Luckly to Wolfy, Marshall´s pup tag biped Ryder: Paw patrol, to the lookout Marshall: Ryder need us Wolfy: Yeah he need, so i have to go Marshall: I won´t end this yet! *run to the look out* Wolfy: What can be this? *close his eyes* '''Wolfy`s Vision Ryder: We got a emergency, a some people say seen a wolf and it is causing a lot of problems Wolfy: What, but i´m the only wolf here Marshall: I think i know who is Pups: What? Marshall: Remember that day, i saw a pup, i think it´s him Astrid: But we don´t even know where he are Marshall: I know where he is Wolfy: But, haven´t done anything Ryder: First, i will need Chase, this wolf is getting a lot of problems so be careful Chase: Chase is on the case Ryder: Then i need, Marshall, if you think you know where it is we will need you. Marshall: I´m fire up Ryder: I will need, Astrid, I will need you if someone get hurt Astrid: Sure, i came to cure Ryder: And finally i need, Angel, see if you can help us with your computer Angel: Computer it´s my job Wolfy´s Vision Out Wolfy: Great, they are after me, thinking i´m who is causing the problems *hear something* Angel: I´m seeing something behind a tree Wolfy: Oh god....... Angel: Hey the wolf is there? Wolfy: *go after they* I´m here Ryder: There he is Wolfy: Listen, i´m not causing any problems Marshall: I knew it was something strange about you Astrid: He looks very familiar Angel: What should we do? Wolfy: Not was me! Suddenly a fire ball appear and almost hit the pups Wolfy: What? who... ???: It was me. Wolfy: You.....wait, you is.... no wait......Grenny? Grenny: Yeah Wolfy, not is only you that survived Angel and Astrid: Wolfy? Grenny: Human, you are trying to hurt my brother? you are so dead now. Wolfy: Wait a second Grenny: We don´t have to wait more Wolfy, the humans have done almost everything bad with us Wolfy: Ryder is a good person, you don´t need to do anything with him Grenny: All them need punishiment Wolfy: Man, i´m so happy to see you, but you shouldn´t do this Grenny: I´m too, and need to ask you something Wolfy: What is? Grenny: I´m the leader of the Orange Bone, i want you to join Wolfy: Well, what is the Orange Bone? Grenny: A organization, and it seeks destroy every human of this world, or turn them slaves Wolfy: That´s evil, brother Grenny: They will understand very soon what we have passed Wolfy: Doing this you are only being like them Grenny: They done that for fun, i´m doing for justice Wolfy: Is justice make all humans pay for what a group have done? Grenny: ENOUGH! you are with me or not? Wolfy: I don´t want to do what have done with me years ago Grenny: I knew it, this human is controlling you right? Wolfy: No... Grenny: I will show you how you will fell better when i finish him Wolfy: Wait! Grenny go after Ryder and try to cut it with his sword Grenny: *hear some screams* See? how it was easy Wolfy? When Grenny looks Wolfy is in front of Ryder, with the paw injured Wolfy: .......... Grenny: Why you? you have put yourself against my sword for protect him? Wolfy: I´m not like you, please give up of this....... Grenny: You got to be kidding me Wolfy: *faints* Astrid: Wolfy! Angel: Get him to a hospital Grenny: You are with the days counted human, you all will pay, Wolfy, take care of yourself, because you can´t protect him against me forever. *fly out* Astrid: Wolfy you are alright Wolfy: yeah.... Angel: I´m happy you are alive Wolfy: He is talking seriously, he won´t will stop, i guess i will help you guys = END = So after that Wolfy enter in the paw patrol, help for be with the pups and for see his brother alive, but sad for see he want to destroy every human, he has to stop his brother, or let him do his things, this is Wolfy´s choice, and he decide to stop him. "I know i can´t change his mind, but i don´t will let him destroy my new family, i don´t have choice this time, so i will work on stop him, to leave all in peace, forever". (Wolfy´s communication off) = = = __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Fanon Stories